


Damien and I

by berrries



Category: Smosh
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry, Rhyming, Romantic Fluff, Short, descriptions, i guess, i’m not very good at it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrries/pseuds/berrries
Summary: The street light flickers, my foot taps quicker. He should be here, I think, shaking with fear.The abandoned scarf on my side has long since blown away, and I haven’t a care. Perhaps I will some other day.The shadow rounding the corner gives me a scare.It isn’t him, and I sag against the wall. Is he even coming at all?
Relationships: Damien Haas/Shayne Topp
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Damien and I

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I like poetry but I can’t write it to save my damn life, so here’s some really bad shaymien poetry. I may add

The wind howls and I pull my sweater closer. He told me it wouldn’t be long, but I can feel it getting colder. 

I don’t usually agree to this kind of thing, I worry it’s annoying when I start to cling.

But is it really my fault?

Chocolate eyes under cotton candy skies begged me to follow, but the thought of being left alone leaves me hollow.

Muddy locks framed his face by the rocks where I played my ace of hearts.

He looked my way and I can’t forget that day.

The sea sprayed my skin and that of my kin. I clung to my shirt, so insecure I didn’t even dare try to flirt.

He smiles and I unravel, this is the end of my travels.

He has arrived, I’m no longer alone in the cold. He tells me I look old, and I return the compliment.

An arm on my hips, a kiss on my lips, and we’re off into the lit-up city, Damien and I.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> If I’m being completely honest, I hate this. If you like it, PLEASE leave a comment/kudos so I know and can continue to put out works that are at least half-decent.
> 
> tumblr @new-element-bread  
> twitter @berrry72957356  
> 👉👈 please be my friend 👉👈


End file.
